Harry Potter and the Ways of the Magi
by Alastar Dunkirk
Summary: Year 6, HxG RxH. A New class has been brought to Hogwarts, the Ways of the Magi. But, their new professor is really strange, and young. New enemies arise as the final battle draws near, and is this new professor friend, or foe? HPxNegima Crossover
1. Prolouge: A Hero Reborn

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Negima, though if I did, Id be a very rich person.

This is part two of my story. You don't have to read part one of the series, but it will help for I do get lazy and won't explain things that I had in the first one.

Please bear with me on the updates, for I have no Internet in my home, and can only get to someplace once a week, so updates may not be regular.

A Big Thanks to Daughter of ether for Betaing this story. I was going nuts without one!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

It was early in the morning, the sun was bright and birds were chirping. The last day of the Cultural Festival had come to a close and classes had begun at Mahora Academy.

Brrrrrrrrinng! A school bell could be heard all throughout the campus as boys and girls split up to go to their respective schools.

In the Girls High school, a short figure with red hair tied back into a short ponytail, glasses and a long wooden stick tied to his back, was making his way to his class room.

"Good morning Negi-sensei!" His class greeted as, 11 year old Negi Springfield, entered his class and bowed in return to them.

"Good morning High school class 1-A" He said with a smile. He was truly happy. The Headmaster of the academy had let him stay on with his original class from the previous year, and he would be their homeroom and English teacher until they graduated. Even Sayo's strange ghostly bond with seat one of their old classroom had somehow been broken, although the question of what happens if she and Evangeline stay in the class and graduate has not been answered.

He took a moment to glance at his class. His eyes first came across Kagurazaka Asuna, the first person he had met here in Mahora. She had grown a few inches, her red hair still tied up into two pony tails, which were tied up with her bell hair accessories. She hadn't changed much, although she was beginning to come to terms with the fact that her chances of winning Takahata-sensei's heart were all but nil, one could even say she was beginning to move on.

Next to Asuna was her best friend, Konoe Konoka. Over the past year, since she found out about her Magi powers, she had blossomed into a terrific healer, though she remained blind to the feelings of her bodyguard Setsuna.

Said girl was sitting behind Konoka, her sword propped up on her desk, ready to be drawn at a moments notice.

He blushed as he looked at the next girl, Miyazaki Nodoka, his secret girlfriend. She had finally let her hair grow out enough so she could keep it in a short ponytail, keeping her bangs out of her face and letting the world see her face. Since Negi had started this job, he has seen her self confidence jump in leaps and bounds.

His eyes then wandered to the far right of his class, to where Izumi Ako and Sasaki Makie sat. Ako's periwinkle hair had grown long enough to where she could pull it back into a ponytail. She had also grown a few inches, making her a good height for soccer, a sport in which she was, while not the star, a key player. She had also joined the music club in the past year, her love of music blossoming only a year ago.

Makie had left her hair the same as it had been in previous years, leaving her two, short, pink ponytails tied up with ribbons. She had finally buckled down and studied, bring her from last in her year, up into the top twenty. Along with that, she had become the schools star gymnast, and she couldn't of been happier.

Finally, he glanced at Evangeline A.K McDowel, or as he knew her, Master. Because of her magical vampirism, she still looked like a porcelain doll of a ten year old girl. Though she had changed, you could never tell it in class. Out of class with her few friends, she was more friendly and talkative, though when training Negi she managed to seem as heartless and cruel as any vampire.

Negi was proud of the changes in each of these students. Even if the changes did come at a heavy price. It took the death of a close and dear friend to bring it out.

On this day, one year ago, their friend, guardian, brother and loved one, Miles Desidero, had died saving the academy from an ancient evil known as August LeFay, son of Morgana LeFay.

Miles Desidero, or Willem Bostwick to those who knew his true name, was a powerful Magi who had been cursed at the age of 16... in the year 504, by August and Morgana, with the _Everlasting Youth Curse. _To those who always asked, "Why would that be considered a curse?" Miles would always say "When you can defend your friends from any assault or evil, when you are prepared to sacrifice anything to protect them from harm, then you must understand how painful it is to have to watch them die of old age while you know you will have to live for centuries afterwards.

Negi sighed sadly as he began the day's lessons.

_**One Hour Later**_

The bell had rung, signalling the end of class.

"Alright class! Please read chapters twenty four and twenty five for tomorrow. I will see you all at the memorial in a bit." Negi said as he gathered his things and exited the classroom, heading straight for his room in the teachers dorms.

He had moved into this room shortly after the end of the Cultural Festival in the previous year. His 'almost secret' relationship with Nodoka was discovered by the headmaster, or at least the headmaster finally admitted to knowing about it, he laughed about it and promised not fire the young mage if he finally moved out of Asuna and Konoka's room, and into the teachers dorm.

When he arrived at his place, he gave a quick hello to his ermine companion, Kamo, and went for his closet. He pulled out a old looking cloak that was a bit tattered. It was the one he wore in last years martial arts tournament. He put it on, and then went to where he stored his magical objects. Within this room, was an item, heavy with legends and famed in myth and lies. It was a wooden staff, made of Yew, about six feet in length, no fancy design or anything adorning it. It still looked to be brand new, but to the trained eye, it bore the nicks and cuts of several lifetimes of constant battle and use, if one looked extra hard, you might be able to see where it was bound back together after it had broke.

Next to said staff was a card. The borders and information around it had disappeared, but its still held its picture, which was of a young man with black hair that had grey streaks through it, one blue eye and one green eye, and a picture of every weapon imaginable surrounding him. The only captions on the card were the names, true and shadow, of the person. Willem Bostwick – Miles Desidero.

Negi sighed sadly at the picture as he collected it and the staff and proceeded out the door, to the World Tree Plaza to meet with everyone.

_**World Tree Plaza – Earthquake Memorial Site – Thirty Minutes Later**_

A large group of people, who knew the real story behind the earthquake, had assembled here today in recognition of their fallen hero, Miles.

As Negi entered the area, he looked at the display set up. On it, were many pictures that were found in the room Miles stayed in. They were his personal pictures of his friends. Underneath the display were thousands of flowers, all of different types and arrangements, including a entire bust of Miles.

"_Class President-san is hard at work again I see."_ Negi thought with a small smile.

"Oi! Negi!" Someone shouted from behind him. He turned and saw four very familiar faces.

"Tigrae, Opie, Joe and Bob! Glad to see you made it." Negi greeted each of the four... unique individuals.

Tigrae stood tall at 6'2", his brown hair falling to the middle of his back in a ponytail. His gray and blue eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. His trusty spear still holstered on the back of his guild cloak. After the death of Miles, Tigrae had taken over as the head of the Aegis Guard, a NGO (Non-Government organization) created by Miles.

Opie still just barely managed to be even a head taller than the diminutive Negi, his brown hair had grown out, no longer looking fuzzy while a humour danced in his eyes, his cloak concealing his weapons … at least in part.

Joe had not changed at all from their first meeting, his black hair was still buzzed, there was still a cigarette behind his ear, and he still maintained a strange sort of piety that seemed out of place for a dabbler in dark arts such as a mage.

Bob was still a mad scientist, though a more sombre one now. He kept his hair buzzed, but let a small beard grow around his chin.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world man. Now get up there and start the show." Tigrae said as he started to push Negi in the direction of the stage. It was then that something truly un-expected happened.

The staff that Negi had brought began to glow and lift into the air. Everyone watched in awe as it went higher and higher until, suddenly, it took off fast to the east.

Everyone continued to stare in silence as until multiple cloaks in the audience, including Negi's, Tigrae's, Joe's, Bob's and Opie's, glowed strangely until a familiar symbol was on everyone's left breast. A shield with a cross in it.

Negi stared in disbelief at the symbol. He then took out the card from his pocket. When he looked, the information that was missing had come back. "Ha...haha... HAHAHAHA! HE'S BACK!" Negi Yelled.

Tigrae and his crew were having similar reactions. Class 1-A though, were confused though they knew of magic now, they didn't know what these signs meant.

"Negi-sensei! What's going on?" Ayaka asked.

Negi calmed down finally and showed them Miles' Pactio Card. "He's alive! He just summoned his staff! His seal is back AND the information on the Pactio card that goes when that person dies is BACK! He was brought back to life!"

All the girls were stunned, which was an understatement. A few had fainted, many were cheering and two were crying hard.

The two crying were thinking the same thing. _"Thank you! He is back! Please hurry back to me Miles-kun!"_

One girl though, kept a neutral face. _"But, there are no spells to bring back the dead, so, how did he come back from the dead, and if it isn't him, then who is it?"_ Evangeline thought.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_**England – Several Minuets Earlier.**_

There was a spark of energy in the empty alleyway, which went unnoticed by many. There was then a small explosion, and a figure appeared were the spark was.

He stood at 5'11", his black and grey hair reaching his shoulders his mismatched eyes shining slightly in the dark alley. He thanked the guardians that sent him here that they had the decency to give him a cloak.

"_Well, I'm back, now what?"_ The person thought as he walked out of the alley and onto the streets. It was late so there were very few people around. He began to wonder why he wasn't brought back to the place he had left this world from.

That question was completely forgotten as he noticed a two story building on fire. The words 'Orphanage' were barely seen on the front of said building. Not taking time to think, he quickly ran into the building, intent on helping the kids.

What met his eyes was something that would cause another streak of grey to appear in his hair. There were several corpses of children and their caretakers. What disturbed him the most was that some just had a vacant stare, while others had fang marks in their necks.

"_Vampires and Wizards. Two groups I hate having to deal with at the same time."_ He though.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _Came a shout from his left. He quickly jumped back as a bolt of green light went by him.

The figure then turned towards his assailant, as he stretched his hand out to the side. "_Mea Virga!"_ He shouted. Nothing happened. _"Damn, must be pretty far away to not be here yet. Guess I'll have to use some low level spells till it gets here." _

He instead, pointed his hand at the wizard in the white mask and began another incantation. _"Undecim spiritus lucis, coeuntes segittant inimicum, sagitta magica!" _When he finished, 11 spheres of light formed around him shot at the wizard, knocking him to the ground, but not before he could give a warning shout "MAGI!"

The newly identified magister magi could hear shuffling movement from throughout the building now, as four more people came downstairs.

"You picked the wrong night to play hero, Magi." Snarled one of the men … no a vampire he revealed by baring his fangs in plain view.

There was a crashing sound from behind him. The Magi put his hand out and grabbed the six foot long wooden staff that just burst through the wall. He smiled fondly at it. "It is good to see you again, my old friend." He said as he took up a basic fighting stance.

In a matter of 15 seconds, two vampires were killed and three wizards were bound.

The Magi then went about the house to look for survivors. As he searched, he came across many bodies of small children, his frown growing with each one. He was about to leave when he heard sniffling coming from the corner, her turned and saw a small girl. She had long copper hair and violet eyes, she couldn't of been any older than 4. She looked up at him with scared eyes.

He bent down to her level and put his staff on the ground. "Come here little one, I won't hurt you. I got rid of those bad men that hurt everyone." He then opened his arms to her, which she went running into. When he closed his arms around her, she began to sob hard.

In the distance sirens began to approach. It was time to leave, he picked her and his staff up and made for the roof. As he exited, cold air rushed over both of them. "Hang on tight." He told her as he put one leg over his staff, and with a burst of magic, was flying off into the night.

As they got further away, he looked down at the girl, who had just noticed they were flying. Her eyes were wide with wonder, seeing her now one would have a hard time reconciling her face with that of a girl who had just been through such an ordeal. "So tell me, little one, what name do the call you." he asked with a smile.

She turned her head up and smiled adorably. "The lady calls me Star, but all the others say my mummy must have been strange to call me that!" She chirped. "Are you a super hero?" She asked with an innocent smile and the flighty change of subject only a child can manage.

The Magi just tilted his head back and laughed heartily. "That's one way to put it. Well Star, how about you come with me for a little bit, and I'll teach you what I know?" He didn't know what it was about this little girl that made him so carefree, but he wasn't about to let her go to some strangers house now, besides, more than one member of Aegis had begun their magical studies this way over the ages.

She nodded her head vigorously almost as soon as he ended the question.

As he brought them down to land, Star tugged gently on his cloak. Surprised, he looked down at the little girl. "Mister, what's your name?" She asked.

He smiled and told her. "Miles. Miles Desidero."

"Miles, where are we going?" She asked as she held onto his hand tightly as they walked.

"We are going to visit a friend of mine. He is going to give help us find some old friends of mine so we can help a young boy out."

"A young boy?" She asked again.

Miles just smiled at her again. "He's moderately famous, if you know who to ask, Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 1: Fight and Flight

It was a dark day indeed. It was one in the afternoon, but from the weather outside, one would think it was late afternoon, in this town, were all the houses looked alike.

In Number Four, Privet Drive, one young boys mood fit the weather perfectly. In the smallest room of this house, lay a young man, who was the picture of teenage angst. Having just lost his godfather, Sirius Black, the only person he considered family, Harry Potter was in a horrid mood. In his depression, he had forgone eating, too upset to be able to keep anything down for too long. Because of this, once could count his ribs if once chanced to catch him shirtless.

His mail had been piling up as well, many letters from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin and Dumbledore. They all said the same thing, though worded differently. 'Don't give up and don't dwell on his death too much.'

"_What do they know? It is my fault that he died. All my fault.." _He thought to himself, his agony increasing every time he thought about it. As he continued his thought, his scar flared in pain. Harry grabbed at his fore head and moaned in pain. _"Voldemort must be happy about something." _He thought as he got up and walked over to his window.

Harry gazed up at the sky, the clouds seemed a bit darker than usual today. In the distance, he thought he could make out a white dot. As he rubbed his eyes, the dot got bigger and bigger, until it took the form of an owl, his snow white owl, Hedwig.

Harry let out a deep sigh, half from frustration and half from relief. Frustrated at how the Order of the Phoenix kept pestering him to keep writing every three days, and relief that it wasn't Dementors. Harry shivered at the thought of them.

As Hedwig came in for a landing, two other owls came in behind her. Both of which, he didn't recognize. Harry removed two letters and a lone package from the avian trio. Relieved of their parcels, they flew off into the sky once more. The package had been from Lupin, while the letters were from Dumbledore and Ginny, who had been sending him post more and more over the summer. Not that it was far into the summer, barely even mid-July.

After their ill fated trip to the Ministry of Magic, Harry had gotten to know the petite red head a little better. She was the only one of his circle of friends that wouldn't try to pry into his life. He knew that Ron and Hermione cared, but he couldn't bring himeslf to open up just yet.

Harry eyed the package, wondering what Lupin could have sent him in such a narrow box. It looked to be a wand, but he already had one. He pulled the string that bound the box together off slowly, letting it fall around the package. He then lifted off the lid to reveal a short metal stick with, what looked like the Planet Saturn on the end of it. Harry quirked his eyebrow as he picked it up, and upon squeezing the small metal stick, it extended into a longer metal stick.

"_Did Lupin send me a fancy pointer?" _He wondered as he reached for the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_By now, you are probably thinking the object in your hand is some kind of fancy pointer. _

Harry chuckled at that, wondering at the werewolf's canny insight.

_Well, it isn't, this is a different type of wand. You will be needing this for the coming school year, and the professor for the course has assigned his summer homework. You are to practice an incantation for beginners, the incantation being, Practi-Bigi-Naru Ardescat. Everyone in Hogwarts has gotten one of these and will be tested during their first class. _

_Harry, learn this spell as quickly as possible, for it is the gateway to many powerful spells to come._

_Lupin_

"_Many powerful spells to come? What does that mean? I thought the most powerful spell was the killing curse."_ Harry thought as he picked up his new wand and inspected it, that being the case he wasn't sure he wanted to learn any more potent spells than he already possessed. He found nothing special about the 'special' wand, just a metal pole with a fancy design on the end of it.

"_Practi-Bigi-Naru Ardescat." _He mumbled under his breath. Nothing happened. _"Why do I feel so foolish for trying this?"_ Harry thought.

Putting the wand aside, deciding to practice later, he picked up the letter from Dumbledore. With a bit of hesitation, he opened it, knowing what it was going to say.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I thought you would like to know that as of tomorro_w, _a member of the Order will be coming to take you to the Burrow. Please be sure to pack every thing necessary for the coming school year, but please keep that wand I am sure that Mr. Lupin sent you out. Unfortunately, you may need to use it sooner than you think._

_Please be ready by Six PM, he will arrive at the front door. And don't worry, he looks normal enough to pass for a muggle._

_Sincerely, Prof. Dumbledore._

Harry was stunned, he was expecting another note about how he shouldn't keep his feelings all pent up, but this was excellent. He wouldn't have to suffer in this hell hole any longer. Soon, he would be at his true home, with his friends.

He sighed sadly at the thought of Ron, Hermione and the others. Sure, they had told him plenty of times that the ill fated trip to the Ministry of Magic was not his fault, yet he still couldn't shake the guilt. No matter how many times they said it was ok, he knew it was his fault they had gotten hurt.

Harry shook his head once again, trying hard to not let his train of thought go down that dark alleyway again.

He quickly got up and began to pack everything into his trunk, keeping his mind occupied. He didn't have much to do, it wasn't that late into July, and he had barely unpacked as it was. The only things he took out, were the objects he stored under the loose floor board in his room, his invisibility cloak, his wand and his school books.

Each year, he never saw the point of unpacking, as he refused to believe he lived in this house. He always thought his true home was with the Weasley's, his true family.

"_Oh yeah. Ginny's letter." _Harry remembered as he thought of his surrogate family.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have things been? For awhile it was so boring, Mum had us cleaning all last week saying we had 'special guest's' who were going to be staying. Ron and I thought it was you and Hermione, but she had us set up beds in my room and in the twins' old room, so you got ruled out until Mum told us you would be arriving tomorrow. _

_And it wasn't until three days ago that one of the guests arrived, the most adorable little girl ever! Her name is Star, she is four years old, and has such pretty violet eyes and copper coloured hair. From what she told us, she was an orphan till her older brother, who will be the other guest, came and rescued her. She claims that her brother is a super hero, but Hermione and I figure he is a wizard._

_Speaking of Hermione, she won't shut up about this new class that will be in Hogwarts. It is called 'The ways of the Magi.' I won't go into detail in this letter, mostly because Hermione wants to tell you in person, but Magi, are different from us Wizards in that their magic deals with the elements. Hermione has Ron and I practicing that spell that was given with it everyday for almost two hours._

_Well, it is getting late. We will see you tomorrow Harry!_

_Ginny_

Harry let a smile cross his face. He wasn't really sure why, but thinking of Ginny made him feel warm. It wasn't a bad warmth, quite pleasant actually. _"This is a new feeling."_ He thought. Her letter hadn't really said that much, and completely avoided anything involving Sirius or what was going on in the wizarding world.

His thought's then went back to the trip home from Hogwarts, and what Ginny had revealed. She was now dating Dean Thomas. Harry suddenly felt his chest constrict. _"Ouch. Thats a new feeling as well. Is Voldemort doing something to me?" _he thought idly as he finished his packing.

_**Ding Dong!**_

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell sounded. He remained quiet as he approached his bedroom door, hoping to hear who was at the door.

He heard his Aunt Petunia's soft footstep approach the door and the sound of it being pulled open. He heard her gasp a startled, "You!" But after that, all he could make out was a young mans muffled voice.

Harry heard the door close and two pairs of footsteps enter the kitchen. He had to clean his ears out at one point when he though he heard his aunt laugh, a real laugh, unlike the fake ones she has when she gossips with the neighbours.

Harry sighed when he couldn't hear anymore talking. He was hoping someone had come to get him early, but pushed the thought aside. Even he wasn't that lucky.

_**Later that night...**_

It had been several hours since the doorbell had rang, and Harry had yet to leave his room. His packing had been done for the past few hours, and now he was just watching the clock tick by as he waited for his rescue from Privet Drive.

Over the time, he could hear the mumbled voices of his aunt and her mystery 'visitor. Laughter could be heard clearly and Harry couldn't quite remember when Aunt Petunia was this happy.

Curiosity finally getting the best of him, he got up off his bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

What greeted him was a sight he didn't quite expect. Sitting at the dining room table was his aunt, with a big smile on her face, and a boy that didn't look any older than himself.

The boy was easily just as tall as Harry was, his hair was black with gray streaks in it and he also had striking blue eyes. The odd thing about this boy though was the fact that there was a scar running through is left eye, from bottom left up diagonally to the right. Harry was stunned. He had expected an older gentleman, or lady, but certainly not a boy his age.

The boy and Aunt Petunia were currently laughing over something the boy had said, when he noticed Harry.

"Ah! You must be Harry. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your Aunt Petunia was just telling me about you." He said as he stood and walked over to shake his hand.

Harry just stood still. His aunt had been saying nice things about him? He reached to pinch himself. "Yep, it hurt. This is real" He sad softly.

The boy just looked at him with wide eyes, before bursting free with a loud laugh. "Of course this is real. Just like you'r a wizard and a dark lord is after you." He said smiling, his hand still extended.

Harry jumped back as if just being in the presence of this person would burn him. "Who the bloody hell are you, and how do you know that?" He yelled as he reached for his wand in his back pocket, but before he could, the boy in front of him had disappeared.

"_Where did he go?" _Harry thought. But, no sooner had he thought it, than did an arm com up around his throat, and his own wand pointed at his chin.

"I wouldn't think of doing that Harry. I may be an ally, but I will hurt you if I am forced too." The stranger said. "Now, to answer your questions - My name is Miles Desidero, your escort to the Weasley's. As to how I know this, I just happen to be a Magi."

"Wait? Magi? As in the elemental masters?" Harry said as he struggled against the arm around his throat.

"Yes, I see you have been informed of your new class already?" Miles asked as he let go of Harry. "Have you tried out the new spell yet?" He then asked, letting a smirk form on his face.

Harry blushed slightly. "I tried it, but nothing happened." He mumbled.

Miles let out a chuckle. "Well, you can't expect to get it on the first try. Here, your Aunt will show you how its done." He said as he handed an extendable wand to Petunia.

Petunia took it with a blush. "Oh Miles, it has been so long." She muttered.

"Nonsense Petunia, its just like riding a bike. One never forgets how." He said as he smiled at the irony of the statement.

She smiled then lifted the wand in the air. "Ok, here goes. _Practi-Bigi-Naru Ardescat."_ A small fire began to burn just above the tip of the wand. "Oh! Would you look at that, I can still do it." She announced happily.

Harry's jaw had hit the floor with the way his Aunt had been acting. "You can do magic?!" He said, almost outraged.

"A little, though I can't do any wizarding spells, I can do a few Magi spells. Nothing big like Miles here, but a magic arrow or two. Enough to protect myself, as Miles taught me." She said with a blush.

Harry turned towards Miles. "You taught her?" He asked, disbelief in his voice.

Miles just smiled. "That's right, and I will be teaching your entire school this entire year, so you better get to practice on that spell."

Now Harry was truly confused. "I think I need to sit down." He stated as he sat down at the dinning table. "Now let me get this straight. You," He pointed to Miles, "trained my Aunt. How is that even possible! You're as old as I am!" He nearly screamed in outrage.

A flash of sadness passed over Miles' face, but he quickly recovered and turned to Harry. "I'll explain that when you've gained my trust." He stated simply as Petunia looked at him with worry.

"Now, I'll be leaving for the night." Miles said as he got up.

"Petunia, I'm home." Came a rough voice from the front door.

Miles lifted his eyebrow as this mammoth of a man waddled through the door. He shot an amused glance at Petunia, then back at the man. "You married him?" He said in strained voice, trying to hold back laughter. "Out of the three, you took him? Wow, I have been gone for awhile."

Vernon looked at who was talking and his jaw dropped. "You! Get out of this house! NOW!" He shouted as he lunged at Miles, attempting to catch him.

"Whoa! Wide load, look out!" Miles yelled as he glided around the large man, who fell into a nearby chair. "Wow it didn't break? That's one strong chair." He quipped as he extended his hand towards Vernon. "Hey Harry, remember this one. _Aer et aqua, facti nebula illis somnum brevem. Nebula hynotica._" He chanted, as a fog came forth from his hand and enveloped Vernon. When the fog cleared, Vernon could be seen snoring loudly in the chair. "He will be out till morning. Oh, and Harry, don't forget, six tomorrow night ok?" Miles said as he walked out the door.

"Ok, I guess." Harry said as he watched the door close. He then turned to his Aunt and opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to the punch.

"I am not saying a word. Miles trusts me to not say anything. There's some food in the refrigerator if your hungry. Goodnight." She said as she went upstairs.

"Bloody hell." Was all he said as he followed suit and went upstairs to sleep.

_**Later that Night, 2 AM.**_

Harry had been asleep for three hours when he was shaken awake.

"Harry!" The voice said in a harsh whisper. "Wake up! We have to leave now!"

Harry groggily got up and reached out for his glasses. When the world finally came into view, he saw Miles looking at him. "Miles? It's two in the bloody morning, what's wrong?"

"Voldemort has discovered this place, we need to leave, NOW! Get up and get ready, only bring your wand, and extend able wand, I'll send your things on ahead." He said quickly as he pulled out a piece of chalk and began to draw a magic circle underneath it. When he was done, he attached a note and put his hand on the circle. In a low flash of purple light, Harry's trunk began to sink into the floor, and disappeared.

"Where did my trunk go?" Harry asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"I sent it to the Weasley's. Sending objects takes considerable less magic than a person, so I can't send us, otherwise Voldemort will be able to track us to there. Now come on." Miles said as he lead Harry out his front door.

"So if we aren't going there by magical means, how are we getting there?"

"We're walking." Miles told him as he stuck his head out the door. "Coast is clear, let's go, try to keep up." Miles said as he started to jog, Harry right on his heels.

But they barely got three feet from the house when they heard voices from behind them. "There's the Potter brat! Kill his escort, Voldemort wants the kid alive!" One of the intruders hissed.

"_Shit, already?"_ Miles thought to himself as he grabbed Harry by the wrist and started to run at his shocking full speed.

"Harry," Miles said as he quickly turned around and placed Harry behind him. "Do you know any fire spells?" He asked.

"Only one." Harry replied calmly as he pulled his wand from his back pocket.

"Good, use it if any of them get too close to you. Let me handle them for now." Miles told him as he reached behind his back and pulled two knives from underneath his hoodie.

"_What kind of magic user uses knives?"_ Harry thought ideally as he watched Miles charge at their pursuers.

Three of the four attackers intercepted Miles while the fourth seemed to pull something out of his robe and begin to chant. Harry's eyes went wide as he saw 13 balls of dark light form around the fourth man and sped towards Miles.

Miles turned around just in time to see the attack and lifted his right hand and muttered, "_Deflexio." _All thirteen of the balls went in different directions and exploded on contact with the ground.

Harry was stunned at the level of this battle. He had never seen anything like it. So stunned he was that he just barely registered that one of the vampires got bored with Miles winning, and decided to take it upon himself to finish his mission.

"Harry! Wake up!" Miles shouted to him as he cut off one of the vampires hands.

Harry shook his head and looked at the quickly advancing predator, extended his wand arm and shouted, "_Incendio!" _A burst of flame erupted from the end of his wand and engulfed the vampire, who hissed and howled as he rolled on the ground, attempting to put himself out. Harry stood to the side, watching in horror.

"Do it again!" Miles shouted as he blocked another attack. "He will just recover! Keep going!"

Harry just nodded and kept hitting him with the spell. The creature screamed an unholy scream the likes of which Harry had ever heard as its form quickly turned to dust.

All of the combatants looked at Harry, the vampires amazed that a kid could kill one of them, and the magi stunned that it happened as well. Miles capitalised on this and quickly beheaded the two vampires, their bodies quickly turning to dust.

As two more unholy screams filled the night air, the other Magi quickly made his escape, all that signalled his disappearance was the faint glow of a magic circle.

Miles quickly flicked the blood from his blades and stored them, making his way over to the shocked wizard.

"Come on Harry, get up. The police will be here shortly, and we need to be long gone by then." He said as he picked Harry up by the arm and started to walk off.

Harry continued to look at the ground, stunned. He had just taken a life, even if it was to preserve his life. But did that make him any better than Voldemort?

"Harry." Miles said as he looked to his ward. "I know what your thinking. But just remember. It was either you or him. If you die, this world will die."

At the end of that, Harry's dead shot up to meet Miles'. "You know of the Prophecy?" He asked none to quietly.

"Of course. Dumbledore figured I would be the perfect escort, having been part of a prophecy myself."

That floored Harry. Someone else who had a prophecy that loomed over their head? Someone who could actually relate with how he felt.

"We can talk later, right now, we need to disappear." Miles said as he lifted Harry onto his back and ran at full speed.

**_A/N:_** Sorry about the long delay, too much to do. Im not going to be giving up on this story, it just took me awhile to think up the rest of it. Enjoy!

Translations. All spells that Miles does are in Latin.

_Practi-Bigi-Naru Ardescat: _ Let it kindle/Let it Burn.

_Aer et aqua, facti nebula illis somnum brevem. Nebula hynoteica: _Atmosphere, water, white fog, seep. Give them repose, make them sleep!


	3. Worries and Training

A/N: Sorry, about the long wait everyone. Kind of got a little distracted. However, now that I am back on track (slightly) I can get a new chapter out every other week. However, some people might not understand just how hard it can be to take an already known universe, and try to mold it into something that is your own. Anyways, onto the story 

.╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. ╦╦. .╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. ╦╦. .╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. ╦╦...╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. .╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. ╦

It had been three days since the attack on Privet Drive, and the Weasleys were worried sick about Harry. His trunk had appeared in their living room just before Kingsley had reported the attack, and this sent Mrs. Weasley and Hermione into a worried fit.

Dumbledore had assured them that Harry was perfectly safe with an old associate of his. Ron, Hermione and the twins were skeptical to say the least. Ginny though, was not worried in the least, when asked why, she would just smile shyly and say, 'It's a feeling I have.'

Aside from this, it was routine as usual around the Burrow.

.╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. ╦╦. .╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. ╦╦. .╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. ╦╦...╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. .╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. ╦

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were currently outside, practicing for their new class that would be starting this school year. Or rather, Hermione and Ginny were practicing while Ron was complaining about surprise homework.

"Honestly Ron! Quit being such a baby. This could really help us! Just think we are taking part of history. Not once in the history of Hogwarts has a Magi taught their arts there." Hermione said, with an awe struck voice as she imagined their new teacher.

"But we've been trying for days! We don't even know what this does." He complained as he sat against a tree.

Ginny sighed as she explained. "Ron, _Ardescrat_ is Latin for Let it Burn. It's a fire spell."

"But we already know a fire spell, why do we need another?" Ron whined.

"Because Ron, we can't use it to the effect that a Magi can. I read in a Magi book, that one of their weaker Magi could level an entire forest with a weaker fire spell." Hermione said as she failed once again to get the spell to work.

Ron looked skeptical. "They sound dark to me."

Hermione rounded on him in an instant. "Oh Ron, You sound like most of the wizarding world! Just because they have more power than a wizard does, we have labeled them dark. In all, honestly we have a higher dark to light wizard ratio than they do." She took a few breaths to calm herself. "They also happen to have a better understanding of the elemental side of magic than wizards. And I don't know about you, but that has me very interested."

Ron was about to retort, until an excited squeal permeated throughout the clearing they were in. All three teens looked up just in time to see a tiny black blur plow into Ginny.

"'inny! 'inny! I did it!" Giggled a tiny voice from Ginny's lap.

A little girl, who looked no older than four, was looking up at Ginny, smiling, her hair tied back in a ponytail.

Ginny smiled back at her while Hermione asked, "Did what Star?" as she took a seat beside the excited girl.

Star turned her head, smiled, then pulled out a small collapsible wand.

"_Practa-bigi-naru Ardescrat_." She said, as she gave her wand a small flourish, a small flame appeared at the tip of the heart shaped trinket that adorned its top.

Ginny hugged star and congratulated her whilst Ron's jaw became slacked as he sputtered.

"How the bloody hell did she do that?" He asked, before being hit in the back of the head by all three girls.

"Potty mouth." Star said as she stuck her tong out at him.

Ginny laughed as she tan her hand through Star's hair. "Magi start their training at four and school at five. Most graduate at the ages of ten to fifteen." She explained.

Ron looked at her, perplexed. "You mean that before I even thought about holding a wand, there were Magi my age, training?"

Hermione nodded. "It's also rumored that Hogwarts was partially built by a single Magi, before the Founding Four helped, and eventually took over."

"No, that's not how it happened." Star interrupted. "All five had built it from the start. Then, the Founding Four and the Magi sealed some of their magic into the stones of the castle." She finished proudly.

All three teens looked at her, gob smacked.

"And how do you know that?" Ron questioned.

Star simply smiled and said, "From my brother." As if that was the answer to everything, and with Star, it pretty much was.

Ginny smiled at the mention of Star's elusive brother, and thought back to when Star first arrived.

_**Flashback**_.

Star had been brought to the Weasleys a week ago, in the middle of the night by a man dressed in a black robe with its hood up, carrying a staff on his back.

Star had been so upset with the mans departure, that she would have cried for hours if Mrs. Weasleys motherly instincts kicked into high gear, as she instantly wrapped the young girl into a hug.

From then on, if Star was not with Mrs. Weasley, she was with her new big sisters, Ginny and Hermione.

_**End Flashback**_

Who her mysterious brother was, no one knew. She would always just smile and shake her head. Still, Hermione decided to try again. "Star, who is your brother?"

Star, once again, shook her head. "I am sorry 'mione, I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?" Ron questioned.

"Because, he said that I could put him and myself in danger if I did, and I don't want to be a burden to him." She said quietly.

Hermione and Ginny both hugged the little girl. "Don't worry. I'm sure he loves you just as much as we do." Ginny reassured the girl. She then looked up to the sky._ "Harry, I hope you're doing well with Star's brother."_

_**Somewhere between Number Four Privet Drive and the Burrow.**_

It had been three nights since Harry and Miles had fled from Privet Drive, and had since been walking to The Burrow.

_"Walking..."_ Harry had thought for the twentieth time today. He still couldn't believe that they were walking to the Burrow. They weren't even using roads or side walks. Miles had said that the quickest way between two points was a straight line, but he really didn't think they would actually do it.

But it wasn't all bad. Miles was extremely well prepared for most situations. He had two tents and sleeping bags. But what made Harry worry was that he was pulling these objects from his back pocket on his jeans. He had asked about it before, but Miles had just said "Not until we get to headquarters."

They had continued to walk through a forest until they came to a clearing.

"Ok." Miles had said. "We will stop here tonight." He then proceeded to take out the tents and had Harry set them up while he got firewood.

After their camp was set up and Miles got some food cooking by the fire, he turned to Harry.

"I think it's time for you to start your training to find out which elements you have. You've already stunned me by learning Ardescrat so quickly." Miles had told him.

"What do you mean? I thought Ardescrat was a beginner's spell. Shouldn't it be easy to learn?" Harry asked.

"It is easy to learn, for a four year old. Magi begin their training that young. To learn it so quickly at your age is amazing."

"At four? Isn't that a bit young?"

"Nonsense. At that age, your magical core is just beginning to develop. It's from there that your elements begin to form. Now, just because you're a wizard doesn't mean that your elements haven't formed, they just haven't had the chance to show themselves." Miles then got up and approached Harry. "What I'm about to do is an identifying spell. It will bring forth your element or elements if you're lucky."

"Wait, elements? Meaning I could have more than one?"

"Well yes, there are a lucky few, like me, who have three. But remember, that's not always a good thing. If you only have one, then you can spend more time and energy focusing on it, and then having to split your time between two or three."

Harry nodded at this. "What about elements that aren't my strength? Could I use them as well?"

Miles smiled, glad that Harry wasn't exactly rejecting the thought of having to re learn magic. "Oh you can, but it won't be as powerful as someone who specializes in it."

"So what elements are there?"

"They are Lightning, Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. Each one weak against the one after it. There are also light and dark, but they are weak against nothing, nor are they stronger than another. Should Light and Dark clash, they just cancel each other out." Miles explained. "Now, are you prepared?" He asked as he picked up his staff.

Harry thought for about two seconds before he nodded. Miles smiled and closed his eyes as his fingers traced patterns in the air, and the ground around him began to glow in a light purplish light.

Suddenly, Harry began to feel dizzy, but not a bad dizzy. It was like the euphoria of being tipsy from drinking. As soon as it had come though, it was gone and floating in front of him were two glowing orbs of light. One purple and one green.

Miles smirked when he opened his eyes. "Ah, good, I can actually help you. Congratulations, you are now a _Sky Magi_."

Harry blinked. "So what are my elements?"

Miles looked at him with a smirk. "You mean you can't tell by looking at the lights? Your elements are Lightning and Wind. Just one element from _True Sky Magi_ and one element from _Storm Magi_."

"What Element would I need for those?"

"Light for _True Sky Magi_ and Dark for _Storm Magi_. I myself am a _True Sky Mage_. Now, for your next lesson. You must summon up your two elements, the incantation is_ Practa-bigi-naru Wind_ and _Practa-bigi-naru Lightning_. Once you get those, we step it up to real spells." Miles said as he retreated into his tent for the night, leaving Harry to practice.

.╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. ╦╦. .╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. ╦╦. .╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. ╦╦...╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. .╦╦.╥╢╗╩╚╢╗╥. ╦

A/N: I haven't given up! Just some writers block. Anyways, R&R if you like it. They help motivate me to move faster.

Oh, one more thing. What elements Should Ron Ginny and Hermione have? Or if you have any suggestions for other characters elements, please feel free to tell me, I'm always up for suggestions.


End file.
